


A Better Date

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Crying, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Facials, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mild Daddy Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly cuz they were kinda drunk, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reno from the remake btw, Reno has a hair pulling kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, brat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: After the Reader is stood up once again by her date she decides to try and drink her sorrows away. Only a certain red-head Turk catches her eye and what started off as a drinking partner turns into a lover in bed
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	A Better Date

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Imma be honest here. This is fucking dirty. The dirtiest shit I've ever written.

You twirled your glass of whiskey with boredom.

So much for that date.

You were supposed to meet up with a guy for a date but guess he left you hanging.

You huffed and rested your cheek against your palm.

Guess you could drink away the night-you were at your friend Tifa's bar and she gave you a friend discount on the alcohol.

"Where's your date?" You peered up from under your lashes and saw that Tifa had come over.

Her motherly look of pity dug a knife in your back.

"Guess he bailed." You sighed sitting up straight with a shrug.

"He bailed on you?"

"Yep."

"What a dick." She huffed.

You nodded and Tifa put her hand on your shoulder, "Drinks on the house."

"Thanks Tif',"

She gave you a motherly smile and you cracked a weak half-smile back.

"She! Tifa! Another beer!" A man called.

"Coming!"

You sighed and scratched your finger nail into the wooden table. There was music playing softly over the radio well the men gathered around the bar to watch the game playing on the TV's. As always there was a couple drunk frat boys playing on the pinball machines.

Sooner or later Tifa would have to kick them out. Speak of the devil, the woman stopped by to quickly hand you a cocktail. Friday nights were always busy at the tavern unfortunately.

Usually you would help since Tifa was the only waitress but tonight you'd rather be the one getting smashed. Wallowing in alcohol wasn't a good idea, especially in the tomorrow morning, but you seemed to suck at having a love life.

This was the fifth guy who didn't even show up to the date, earlier ones only ended in you cringing and blocking your ex-date.

Here you were at a tavern dressed up and all alone, what is a girl to do except get to drinking?

You were about to take a sip of your cocktail when you felt like someone was staring at you from across the room. With a sultry look you scanned around the room until they settled on a red-headed man.

His aquarmarine eyes were beautifully vibrant, as beautiful as the Costa De Sol ocean. His hair was messy and spikey with a long red ponytail traveling down his back. His face was just as gorgeous as the rest of him, his cheek bones prominent and accentuated by red curves on each side. His facial features were more feminine but his shirt and jacket exposed his hard pectorals.

It wasn't until you drifted away from his gorgeous face to notice his clothing.

Black suit and tie-a Turk!

Fuck!

You gasped and looked away at that realization.

Where was Tifa? Barret? Was this guy here because he knew where Avalanche's home base was? There was another Turk beside him too, an intimidating bald man with shades and multiple piercings.

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed him lean towards his partner before standing up from his stool. He was walking towards you.

"Yo, I'm Reno." He greeted.

"Reno hm?" You purred, "Give me one good reason to have you sit down beside me?"

"Only one? I have many." The Turk chuckled.

"Then quit sweet talking and name them."

Reno seemed to enjoy your cold shoulder approach and leaned against the table.

"I couldn't help but notice your date stood you up?"

Okay, ouch!

"How'd you know?" You scoffed.

"You're all dressed up in that tight dress and heels. No girl shows up to a bar dressed like you alone-unless you got a date or...for other reasons."

You hummed intrigued.

"So do I have your number?"

"I guess you may sit down, Turk." You sighed.

He smirked and sat down on the stool beside you.

"Why you over here?"

"Didn't think you wanted to be alone."

"I'm perfectly content by myself."

"I mean tonight."

It took you a few seconds before you understood what he meant.

Clever.

"Is that what your intentions were all along then?" You smirked.

"Only if you're interested."

"You'll have to further convince me. Tavern closes at midnight-you have two hours to show me who you are. So tell me about your self..."...

By midnight both you and Reno were drunk off your asses. You had a challenge to see who could drink who under the table and you both ended in a tie when Tifa said you'd have to start paying for the drinks again if you didn't stop.

You'd rather not go home with a $200 bill again, thank you.

"So doll-face," Reno slurred, "Where's your place?"

You chuckled and leaned forward to show your cleavage, Reno's eyes of course traveled there., "Why you ask?"

You were a flirty-drunk, some people were happy-drunks or angry-drunks but you were as flirty and dirty as a porn star.

"Thinking maybe we could finish off this night with a cherry on top...if you get what I mean?"

You purred and agreed.

"Tifa! I'm leaving now!" You called.

You stood up from your chair and had to grip onto the table to keep yourself steady.

"Are you sure that's a safe idea?" Tifa asked as she finished up the last of the customers.

"I'll be fineeee! I got Reno!" The Turk grinned and slung his arm around your shoulders, "She got me yo!"

Tifa sighed and shook her head. She knew it was not a good idea to let you two stumble off in the night, however your house was only a block away from the tavern. Reno seemed more sober than you somehow.

Tifa sighed and agreed to let you go, as long as she got a text you were back home safe.

You agreed, grabbed your coats, and slidaddled...

Damn the crooked and lumpy streets were nearly impossible to travel down drunk but with the help of eachother you were able to make it to your house.

"Come in! Come in!" You had told Reno as you both stepped inside.

The walk and atmosphere was sobering and you once again had regained at least a logical sense of mind.

You turned back to Reno to say something when suddenly his lips were devouring yours. You gasped in surprise, but it wasn't such a bad surprise, oh the way he used his tongue, far from it.

His kiss was passionate and lustful, biting your lower lip and occasionally slipping in his tongue. All you could do was take it. At last he pulled away and you were free to breathe.

"Reno?" You gasped, "Fuck me...now!"

Without a second thought you hopped onto him and wrapped your legs around his hips. Reno in turn placed his hands underneath your rear to keep you up as you made out.

He groped your cheeks with satisfaction...he had chosen a good one. You moaned into his mouth and ordered him to the bedroom. Reno nodded and broke away the kiss long enough to follow your directions to the bed.

There he threw you down on it and you jumped back up with an adorable squeak. Reno pounced on you cornering you between his hands, his face hovering meer inches away. He didn't kiss you, only gave you a lustful look as he studied your face.

"God, you're so beautiful!" He purred.

Your blush increased and that spring in your stomach tightened. It only lasted a few more seconds before Reno gave you a gentle kiss. It was merely a few pecks on the lips before he traveled down to your neck.

Ohh did he know how to get you going!

He left gentle kisses around your neck occasionally sucking and nibbling when he felt satisfied by the noises you made. Eventually he arrived to your collar bone and started to nibble there.

You moaned and gripped his hair as he started to leave a hickey there. Sucking and biting at the tender flesh until a small bruising was left. You tugged on his ponytail and Reno moaned into your collarbone biting down harder.

Noted.

At last he arrived to your cleavage but stopped to give it a few gentle licks. You didn't realize what he was doing until you heard the zipper in the back sliding down. Your dress loosened enough for you to slip it off and Reno threw it onto the floor. He also tossed his jacket and shirt onto the floor with his goggles.

You were a delicious sight to behold. Beautiful soft, unmarked skin like a blank canvas just waiting to be touched and painted by Reno's fingers. Your bra and panties were a lace and sexy red-Reno's favorite color.

If he wasn't hard before, the Turk certianly was harder.

He leaned down and gentle nibbled along your sternum and breast that was revealed to him. You reached behind you and unclipped your bra allowing Reno to have more to explore.

He licked his lips at the gorgeous globes that were your breasts. He couldn't help but grab one and roll it around in his hands, flicking the nipple with his thumb.

You moaned and panted breathlessly at his attention. No man you had laid with had been so affectionate and wise of the woman's body. He leaned forward and placed the nipple in his mouth gently sucking and biting. You threw your head back, gripping the sheets below you as he expertly suckled from you. Not painfully hard, but not barely soft either-absolutely perfect balance and trade off between the two.

Once he was satisfied with that one he moved onto the next breast doing the same process of groping and sucking. His other hand kept flicking and pinching your other nipple making you squirm with pleasure.

He pulled away with a wet pop and licked his lips.

"You're one hell of a treasure to explore." He groaned.

"Reno... please..." You didn't know what you were pleading for, but you knew he had the answer.

He smirked and continued his journey down your abdomen. He nibbled on your ribs and on your sides that caused you to giggle and twitch. He made his way to the center again to give your navel a few deep licks and sucks until the skin itself was wet and red.

Jesus, did Reno invent a new fetish for you?

He traveled down lower, his hands moved down over your underwear to your thighs. Reno gently groped and ran his hands along them. The peach hair on your legs tickled his palms.

"Reno!" You growled as he kissed along your panties line.

You tried to use your hand to help him down but he grabbed you by the wrist. It was incredibly hot to see his aquarmarine eyes darken.

"Don't rush me! I'll take my sweet time if I want to baby girl!" He spat.

"Well then hurry up!" You hissed.

"You're asking for a punishment." He smirked.

Oh? How could he tell you were a total brat during bottoming sessions.

"Make me!" You dared.

Reno grinned and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. How long were those in there for???

He chuckled as he let them dangle between his two fingers. It almost reminded you of that scene where Ghost-face dangled car keys in front of Sydney's face.

He reached up for your arms and you playfully fought back, hitting his chest and pushing him away. Nonetheless he was still able to grab your wrists and cuffed them close.

You snarled and tugged at them but they were not cheap toys, they were the real thing.

"What the fuck Turk?!" You playfully smirked.

He kissed you softly before answering, "Never pictured you as the brat type. No matter, I'll go back to enjoying myself."

"Bastard." You hissed.

SMACK!

You yelped as you felt him slap your panties right over your pussy. Reno chuckled feeling his hand moist with your juices.

"So you like to play rough?"

"Fuck off." You hissed.

"Safe word is Red, darling."

Fuck.

He returned to dragging his tongue over your panties before delieving another harsh smack. It sounded worse than it felt but it was still hot. Your eyes rolled up as you felt him gently rub your slit through the thin fabric.

"You're enjoying being punished aren't you, brat?" He grinned landing another smack.

You squeaked.

Reno landed a few more and by then your panties were completely soaked and your thighs were burning red. You were holding back tears.

"I guess that's enough for now." He grabbed the sides of your panties and you moaned.

"Yes! Please!"

He chuckled and pulled them down your legs slowly not stopping until he has them off completely. Reno pressed them to his nose and purred at the sweet smell of you.

He tossed them on the floor below before examining his meal. Your pussy was red from all the harsh slaps but it was drooling honey all over the bed below you. Reno licked his lips-he seemed to have a habit-and pressed his tongue to your clit.

You cried out and instinctively lifted your hips causing Reno to shove them back down. He continued his assault on your honey pot sucking your clit well his fingers began to drag through the petals.

"Reno!" You moaned his name.

He chuckled and pressed two fingers in and you greedily accepted them all the way to the knuckle. You were so wet when he went to pull out to add another one a wet squelch was heard and Reno's fingers were soaked.

The Turk looked you in the eye as he popped the two fingers in his mouth moaning at your sweet honey-like taste.

Damnnn!

He continued back and stuck his two fingers in slowly getting you prepped. He scissored his fingers allowing him to spread your walls for him to allow his tongue to slither through.

You squeaked and struggled against the hand holding your hip down. He was a master at cunninglus. His fingers searched deeper than his tongue could go and you cried out in pure bliss as you found your sweet spot.

"Reno! Please!" You wailed.

He pulled out his tongue and directed it instead to your clit as his fingers at first stroked the spot. Your wet walls kept clenching around his fingers and his tongue was incredibly warm and wet.

That didn't last long though, Reno knew you liked it rough.

He pounded your sweet spot, pushing into it until the area concaved, stroking it like a guitar, and his tongue spelling out his name on your clit.

It was too much at once. You were moaning and wailing in bliss, unable to form or think of words. Tears streamed down your cheeks as your cuffed hands gripped onto the bed frame to hold you down.

"I'm gunna cum!" You wailed.

Reno somehow went even faster and you screamed out his name. He drank all that you gave before leaving a gentle kiss on your petals.

"Beautiful." He whispered in your ear.

He was gently stroking and caressing your body as he allowed your breathing and heart rate to settle.

"Ready for Round 2?" Reno grinned.

You nodded and he grabbed you by the chain of your cuffs to pull you up. He directed you to kneel on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of you. You were confused until you realized his tent was in perfect placement.

"You know what to do baby girl." He insisted pulling your hair back away from your face.

You nodded. You've given lots of blow jobs before-good enough to make a hardened man crumble. You used your teeth as you pulled down his zipper but you had to use your fingers to unlatch the button.

Reno was kind enough to slip down his boxers before you revealing his member. Damn was Reno hung like a bear!

At least 11 inches...maybe more?!

How were you gonna give a blow job to that monster?!-well you technically have in the past just saying.

You summoned your saliva to wet your tongue before going to work. You gently licked the head making sure to leave strings of drool connected between his cock and your lips. You would then lick the string apart and let it drop down onto his cock.

Reno had several blow jobs done-several disappointing-but you had barely even started and already he felt like he was going to blow. You finally took his head into your mouth and gently held it there, allowing your tongue and mouth filled with saliva to make it all nice and wet.

"God...dammit!" Reno cursed, his fingers tightening in your hair.

You chuckled and he hissed. You sunk down lower when you were satisfied not stopping until you reached your gag reflex. You used a trick you learned where you pinched your thumb and then proceeded down, down, down.

Reno cursed, tears beading in his eyes as you expertly swallowed him. Your throat was so tight and wet-holy crap! You moaned and groaned and purred around his dick and the red head cried out.

"Jesus!" He pulled away from you and you gasped in air.

Drool was dripping from your lips down to your chin from his sudden escape.

"You were gonna make me blow my load prematurely." He answered.

"Wouldn't be the first time." You teased.

He roughly grabbed your chin and you saw just how deep he was. His aqua eyes were almost pure black.

"You were just eager for my milk? Weren't you kitten?"

You nodded and licked his palm.

"Shit."

Reno grabbed you by your hair and lined his dick back to your lips.

"Smack my arm three times if it gets too much."

You nodded and he proceeded forwards down into your throat. Once he reached the end he pulled back out and pushed you back down again. You had no control over how far he went and how long he held-and man was that making you fucking wet!

He was practically fucking your throat as he went harder and faster. It was blissful pain, tears came to your eyes as you purposely gagged around his cock.

"Fuck! You're so good! You're so beautiful! Fuck!" He moaned.

Reno was a babbler during sex.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum!" He pulled back out and you got the idea.

Obediently, you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue as he stroked his cock babbling.

"God! You're so fucking beautiful! So obedient! So fucking good! I'm gunna cum!"

He cried out as his dick finally shot all over your face. Most of it did land on your tongue but it scattered around your face.

You kept your mouth open and your tongue out, even as drool spilled past your lips waiting for Reno to say the magic words.

"Fuck, swallow baby girl." You did so and made a show of it titling your head back to expose your hickey-covered neck as the lump of saliva and cum slid down your throat.

Reno thought he would bust another nut then and there. Instead, his throughly wet cock grew hard again at your display.

You licked your lips before laying back down and spreading your legs, your hands above your head.

"Aren't you going to fuck me now?...Daddy?"

You were a fucking succubus.

Reno climbed on you and kissed you passionately ignoring the bitter taste of his semen on your tongue.

"Fuck. I'll fuck you nice and good!" He promised.

He inserted his cock at your entrance but didn't push in.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded.

You shook your head, being the brat you were.

"Tell me what you want! Beg for it!" He demanded.

"No!"

He reached over and wrapped his hand around your throat. Your eyes rolled back as a moan escaped your lips.

Reno smirked and squeezed a little harder.

"Tell me! Beg for it!"

"I...I want your cock in me! I want it so deep you can impregnate me! I want it so rough I won't be able to walk for a week! Please, Daddy, I want this so bad! I want to feel your dick stretch me open!

Fuck!

You had such a dirty mouth it was amazing Reno was able to not bust a nut from your words alone.

"I'll give it to ya baby girl."

He didn't give you a second to breathe before he shoved his cock in all the way. You cried out feeling the sweet burn and stretch of his cock buried so deep inside of you.

Reno had to grit his teeth and wait a few seconds to keep from cumming then and there. Once he got his footing he lifted your hips and started brutally pounding into you.

You wailed as he didn't even aim for your g-spot, just pounded away at you.

Fuck, he could see a buldge under your skin all the way to the point of your navel.

You wailed as he started to pound into your cervix.

"Fuck! Reno!" You wailed.

You grabbed onto his ponytail and tugged causing him to moan and fuck you even harder.

His hand still resting on your throat squeezed you tighter. Your breasts were bouncing. Your walls were clenching hard around him and your honey pot was so wet...fuck!

"You are so beautiful! Jesus!" He moaned.

"Reno! Please!" You cried.

You were the most beautiful woman he ever saw, and now to know you were not only gorgeous, had an amazing personality, and AMAZING in bed-you were a keeper.

"I'm gunna cum!" You wailed.

"Cum, cum for me (Name)!"

You screamed his name to the high heavens as you had the most intense orgasm of your life. You swore your heart stopped for a second or two. Your walls were clenching and milking the Turk for everything he was worth. Your grip on his hair tightened and that was the final straw.

He called out your name as he shot his load deep inside of you. You moaned as you felt him filling you up with everything he had. Some cum actually spilled onto the bed past his cock.

"Shit. I didn't...I didn't pull out." Reno panted.

"It's fine. I'm on birth control." You panted.

You were sweaty and sticky but in the best way possible.

"Do you mind helping me with a shower?" You panted.

Reno nodded and uncuffed you before helping you up. More cum drizzled down your legs as you hobbled into the bathroom.

"C'mon then." You called over your shoulder.

Reno smirked and followed you in. You were humming as you turned on the shower before stepping in with him. Despite seeing your naked, bruised body in front of him, Reno couldn't find the energy to bring it up. He was too tired and you were surely the same.

"This was an amazing night." You said pulling your hair over your shoulder.

"Yeah..." Reno said.

You turned around to face him so your back was to the stream of water

"Can we...can we make this a common thing...maybe..." You worried your lip, "Go on a date?"

"Of course." He leaned down and gently kissed your lips.

No passion, no lust, just pure love.

You pulled away and blushed resting your head against his chest.

"Can you stay the night?"

He wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I was hoping you'd say that..."...


End file.
